


massage

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Moaning, Muscles, even more vaguely MakoRin, squint to see pre-free!some, vaguely MakoHaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a bit sore after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	massage

**Author's Note:**

> another water day wednesday...! i had other ideas of what to write today, but i got a late start. someone on my dash said something about haru giving makoto a backrub after practice, so...

Makoto groaned and stretched out. Haru gave him a curious look, so Makoto smiled. "I think I overdid it a bit with the deadlifts. I'm going to be sore tomorrow! I suppose I should take a hot bath before dinner."

Haru gave Makoto a dubious look. They turned to go up the stairs to their houses.

Makoto rolled his neck around. "Gou-chan really is a strict manager! It's winter, but we're still working just as hard. And we only get to swim when we can visit Samezuka. You're really doing a good job of hanging in there, Haru. Though, I _did_ notice you nodding off on the bench press."

Haru looked away, annoyed. He stopped at his house, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then, Haru," Makoto said, but as was his habit, he didn't move for a moment, just in case Haru had anything to say. He turned to continue up the stairs when it seemed like Haru wouldn't speak, but.

Before he took a single step, he realized that Haru had reached out to grab the hem of his coat. Makoto looked down at Haru's mittened hand, and then he looked at Haru, who wasn't looking at Makoto.

"Haru?"

Haru sighed, and tugged on Makoto's coat. "C'mon. I'll... give you a massage."

Makoto didn't move or react, but after a heartbeat, Haru's words sunk in. "H-Haru!? What...?"

Haru glared at him. "You said you were sore," he shot back petulantly.

"Eh... but..." Makoto bit his lip.

Haru pulled on Makoto's jacket and moved toward his house. "C'mon."

Helplessly, Makoto followed Haru. They dumped their shoes and their jackets at the genkan, and Haru pointed to the sitting room. "Wait. I'll be right back."

Obedient, Makoto went inside and put his bookbag down. He sat down, tucking his legs under him. He fidgeted, looking around the familiar room, worrying at his bottom lip.

Haru came back inside, already having divested himself of his jacket and tie. He help up a bottle of lotion, and Makoto's eyes widened. "You have to take off your shirt."

"Eh!? What?!" Makoto jumped back.

Haru gave him a funny look. "I can't massage your back with your shirt on," Haru explained.

"Oh... right..." Makoto looked down and flushed. Slowly, with clumsy fingers, he pulled off his tie, and rolled it up. He started to slip off his jacket, but he looked at Haru sheepishly. "You really don't... have to do this... I mean..."

"Hurry up and take it off," Haru commanded.

"Ah! Oh, yes..." Makoto turned bright red, and he put his jacket aside. He started to unbutton his shirt. At first, his fingers were slow and fumbling, but he shut his eyes tightly and just pulled his shirt off over his head. He looked up at Haru.

Haru was waiting, wearing his school shirt untucked and open at the neck. Makoto sat there, in the room they often studied together and ate together and watched television together. 

Haru pointed to the tatami. "Lie on your stomach."

Makoto nodded, swallowed hard, and did as instructed. He folded his hands together and propped his chin on them. 

Haru was looking at Makoto's back, and then he cleared his throat. "You have to pull down your pants."

"Eh!?" Makoto looked over his shoulder at Haru.

Haru scowled a bit. "Y-your back goes down to here!" he pointed out, putting his hand just below the waistband of Makoto's pants.

"Oh, uh, right, yeah," Makoto nodded. He rolled his hips up, and unbuttoned his pants, folding them down a bit. "That's... good, right?"

Haru had been watching Makoto intensely. He nodded once, and then put some lotion between his hands, and rubbed them together. He put his hands down on Makoto's back, and spread his fingers out.

When he didn't move his hands for a moment, Makoto looked over his shoulder. "H-Haru?"

"Mm," Haru nodded, and then he went to work. He rubbed up and down the length of Makoto's back, following the lines of muscles there. Everything on Makoto's back was so defined. Haru got his hands up to Makoto's shoulders, and he dug his thumbs in, rubbing the tight knots there. 

Makoto groaned.

Haru's hands stilled, startled by the sound. Then, he went back to work, digging in harder, increasing the radius of his thumbs. He put more lotion on his hands, and then rubbed up and down Makoto's back some more, and then he put his hands on Makoto's waist, and rubbed his thumbs into the small of Makoto's back. He could make Makoto moan by how he moved his hands over Makoto's skin, over his muscles. Haru was fascinated.

Makoto's phone rang.

"Ah!" Makoto's body tensed and jerked, and then he wriggled around, reaching for his bookbag, scrambling to get his phone out quickly.

Haru scowled, continuing his work. "You don't have to answer that."

"It could be the twins," Makoto said, distracted. "Ah... it's Rin..."

Haru glared at Makoto's phone as he answered.

"Hey. ...Yes, well, I'm at Haru's. ...Mmmmmhm... ah, yes, we... we read that in class, too. ...Nnghn, yeah, I remember... we can... mmffghm... I... ....what? I told you, I'm at Haru's. ... _What?_ No! He's... he's massaging my back!" Makoto told Rin, panicked.

Haru smirked, and rubbed hard on _that spot_ that got Makoto really groaning.

Makoto turned a bit, and gave Haru a look like a puppy who was confused by his owner's instructions. "We were in the weight room for swim club and I was a little sore, that's all! ...No, it's not that I'm _weak_ , really! ...I-I _didn't_ ask him to... ...It wasn't like that! ...Don't you have questions about that short story?" Makoto sighed, giving up.

Haru huffed, and turned a bit, sitting with his back to the wall. He just stared at Makoto's chest while Makoto talked to stupid Rin.

  


* * *

  


_bonus_ · ·  ✻❁✧✧♡  
  
---  
  
Makoto was still toweling off his hair in the Samezuka locker room when Rin grabbed his arm. "Eh? Rin..."

"C'mon, I'm going to massage your back," Rin declared.

That got everyone's attention.

"Wha... Rin... no..." Makoto hedged.

Rin, however, was not going to budge. "You've got to take care of your muscles! Let's go, lay down there on the bench!"

"Eh, Rin..." Makoto protested, but he still did as Rin said.

"Hmph," Haru rolled his eyes, and turned around, drying himself off.

"You'll see! No one can match my massaging technique!" Rin boasted, looking at Haru's back. Haru, however, refused to turn, so Rin just went to work. He started out by seating himself on Makoto's ass.

"Rin!" Makoto cried out, looking over his shoulder, distressed.

"Sh-shut up and turn around! I'm starting!" Rin announced, and he dug his hands into Makoto's flesh.

"Ah! Ahh! Rin, Rin, that's... that's too much!" Makoto complained.

"Just give it a minute!" Rin ordered.

"Ahh! Oh! Mmm... Ah... N-n...Mmhm..." Makoto's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red.

"This isn't good," Rei bemoaned to Nagisa.

"I feel like watching this should be hot, but instead it's just sort of embarrassing," Nagisa sighed.

"Hmph," Haru smirked at Rin. "He moaned more for me."

"H-Haru!" Makoto whined.

"You made it worse, Haruka-senpai," Rei lamented.

Rin just furrowed his brow and concentrated on Makoto's muscles. He would definitely, definitely win!

  


* * *

  



End file.
